


Shave It

by Lapras



Category: EDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapras/pseuds/Lapras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this dumb thing a loong time ago. RIP Sebstache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave It

Sebastian blinked as the lights flicked on suddenly. Kavinsky stood in front of him, leaning on the bathroom counter. Sebastian tried to move his arms, but he was tied to a chair on the floor.

“Kavinsky did you drug my wine?” he asked.

Kavinsky looked a little sad as he leaned forward and put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I’m doing this for _us_.”

“What are you going to do?” Sebastian asked, nervousness creeping up his spine.

Kavinsky turned away and pawed through the many bottles on the counter. “I’m sorry. I just…can’t do this anymore.” He gripped a bottle tightly and turned back to face him. It was shaving cream. “I can’t stare at that fucking caterpillar on your face any longer.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You drugged me and brought me to your apartment because of my mustache?”

“It’s a mustache intervention,” Kavinsky snapped. “A…mustache-vention. A stachervetion…A mustervention—”

“I get it!” Sebastian cut him off. “Come on, this is too much. Just let me go.”

Kavinsky aimed the bottle at his face. “You’ll thank me for this one day.” Then he sprayed Sebastian.

“This isn’t fair,” Sebastian said, spitting the foam out of his mouth.

“Hush,” Kavinsky brandished a straight razor. “If you talk, I might cut you by accident.”

“I never signed up for this. It’s my own god damn lip, I can do whatever I want with it.”

Kavinsky grabbed his face and gave him a look. “Well if you ever want to get any action ever again, you’ll let me do this.”

He pressed the blade to his skin and Sebastian stopped talking. He didn’t want to give Kav the chance to accidentally hurt him. Kavinsky knelt on the floor and held his head in place with one hand while guiding the razor with the other. Sebastian just sighed heavily as Kavinsky did away with the mustache. When he was done, he gave Sebastian a washcloth and set him free from the chair.

Kavinsky stood over the sink and clasped his hands together. “We are gathered here to mourn the loss…of the sebstache. For some strange reason it seemed to make you happy, and for that I am sad to see it go. However…we may now also welcome back Sebastian’s upper lip to the world of fresh air and actual human contact. Amen.”

Sebastian got to his feet and shook his head. “You owe me for this.”

Kavinsky grinned. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you over the shining beacon that is your hairless face.”

Sebastian gave him the finger. Kavinsky crept closer.

“Don’t touch me, you mustache killer.”

Kav smirked. “Someone had to say something. And considering no one could hear you over that skidmark on your face, this was my only option.”

“You could have asked,” Sebastian mumbled.

Kavinsky grabbed Seb’s face in his hands. “The world is your oyster pretty boy. Now let’s see what else I can do for you.”


End file.
